


Zen Rain

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Zen Rain

Sam noticed it when she sat down next to him at breakfast and leaned across for the coffee creamer.  Later, when she leaned between him and Dean from the backseat of the Impala.  Back at the bunker, when she leaned across the library table, it hit him again; her perfume.   **  
**

Y/N and Sam had only recently confessed their feelings for one another and were taking things slowly.  The little things that he tried to ignore before that kept his feelings in check, were now ever present in his psyche.  Why did she have to smell so damn good?  It was making it very hard to concentrate.

Taking a break for the evening, Dean headed out to a bar, leaving Sam and Y/N to do whatever they pleased.  Deciding on a movie, they cuddled up on Sam’s bed.

About ten minutes into the movie, Y/N shifted upwards, causing Sam’s head to rest on her shoulder.  There it was again, the smell of her just hit him over the head and he wanted to soak it all in.

He tried to subtly angle his face towards her neck where it was the strongest.  There, it mingled with her shampoo and it was intoxicating.

“Sam?” Y/N turned and looked down at him. “What are you doing?” She laughed quietly as his breath tickled her neck.

“Uh,” he paused. “You just smell so good.”

“Thank you?”

“I’m sorry, that was really weird.”  His face was flushing as he tried to justify what he was doing. “But, all day whatever you are wearing has been hitting me and it’s just amazing!”

Y/N couldn’t help but giggle. “No, I don’t mind.  I’m glad you like it.” She gently ruffled his hair before running her hand down his cheek.

She’d had people comment on her choice of perfume before and even lean in to smell her.  But this, with Sam was just really cute.  It had been fun going through the weird little crush and early dating things with him.  

“What is it?” He pulled her closer and buried his face into her neck causing her to squeal.

The gentle scrape of the stubble on his face gave her the shivers.  “It’s a perfume oil called ‘Zen Rain’.”

Sam groaned into her neck and placed some warm, open kisses behind her ear.  “God, it’s amazing.”

“I’m glad that you approve.  I’ll make sure I stick with this one for a while.” She gazed back at the forgotten movie as Sam continued kissing her neck.  Trailing her hands along the arm that had wrapped around her waist, she just closed her eyes and let the feeling of his mouth take over.  They’d yet to go beyond making out, but if he asked, she’d let him do whatever he wanted and all of it over her perfume choice.

* * *

A few months later, Sam walked into the room he now shared with Y/N.  Her back was to him and she was completely nude.  Standing there for a moment he watched her little routine.  She picked up the small bottle of her perfume he loved so much and began applying it.  Behind her ears, back of her neck, between her breasts, and several other stops along her body.  

He cleared his throat and she turned. “Hey babe.” She gave him a quick smile as she returned to getting herself together.

Sam sat down on the end of their bed and continued to watch her. “So that’s your secret huh?”

“What?” Y/N turned as she pulled her top over her head.

“How you smell so good all the time.”

It took her a moment to register what he was talking about. “Oh, ha!  Yeah I guess. It’s always how I’ve put perfume on, pulse points and other areas where body heat generates.”  She shrugged as she pulled her jeans up over her hips.

Sam shook his head and pulled her to straddle his lap. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“You’re crazy, did you know that?” She teased as he pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
